


Playing Nice

by sharkie335



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s been trying to be a gentleman.  Apparently Steve’s tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Porn Battle Fourteen](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/526639.html%E2%80%9D). Prompts used were gentleman, tight, first time, and dirty

Tony couldn’t quite believe it. He was in bed, naked, with Steve Rogers, who was currently on all fours and literally _begging_ for it. Well, the in bed with Steve he could believe, barely, since they’d been fooling around for weeks, but he’d been trying to be a gentleman, trying to move at a slow pace, trying not to put any pressure on Steve to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

And this was apparently the result - a Steve that was so desperate for more that he’d surprised Tony by being naked in his bed when Tony had finally decided to stop working for the evening. He’d stopped dead at the door when he realized that Steve was kneeling there stroking himself, his eyes hot as he looked at Tony. It didn’t even seem to matter that Tony was covered in oil, his hair a wreck.

Tony had no memory of stripping out of his clothes and joining Steve on the bed, but somehow he was there anyway, his body pressed up tight against Steve’s. He ignored the way that he was smearing oil across Steve’s arms in favor of the feel of skin under his palms as he nosed against the hair at the back of Steve’s neck, his rock hard cock pressed against one of Steve’s ass cheeks. 

Right now, at this moment, all he wanted was to rut against Steve mindlessly. He groaned as his hips jerked, but clearly Steve had a plan, because he pulled _away_ , out of his grip. “Where are you going?” Tony asked.

Steve didn’t go far, though. He just lunged forward to grab the tube of lube lying on the nightstand and handed it back to Tony. “Come on, Tony,” he demanded. “I’m ready for you. Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Something about the way that Steve said it made Tony pause. There was more than just lust in Steve’s voice. There was a note of hesitation, of _fear_ , that should _never_ be there. “Hey, now,” he said, reaching for Steve and pulling on one of his arms, trying to turn him so that he could see Steve’s face. Steve resisted for a moment, and then shifted over onto his back. But he kept his face averted, clearly refusing to meet Tony’s eyes.

“What’s all this?” Tony asked, reaching towards Steve’s face. He didn’t try to force him to look at Tony, but just gently touched his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I - “ Steve hesitated, and then said, “I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong? Why don’t you want to fuck me?” in a rush.

“What?” Tony didn’t know how to respond to that for a second, but thankfully came up with words before there was more than a momentary flair of panic in Steve’s eyes. “Steve, trust me, I _want_ to fuck you. I want to fuck you _so much_. But I just didn’t want to rush you. I was trying to be good.”

“Really?” Steve asked, and for a moment, Tony could see an echo of all the times Steve had been rejected by people before he’d become Captain America. 

“Really,” Tony said, as firmly as he could. “If you’re ready, if you want it, then _of course_ we can do that. But I don’t want you thinking you _have_ to. You don’t. You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want. Not with me.”

Steve smiled, and while Tony could see just how shaky it was, he could also see that Steve was relieved. “In that case, I’m ready and I want it. So do you think you could just fuck me already?”

“Your wish is my command,” Tony said, trying for a smile of his own. He picked up the tube from where it had been dropped on the bed and flipped open the cap. 

Squeezing a bit out in his palm, he dipped two fingers into it, only to have Steve say, “You don’t need to... prepare me. I’m ready for you. I’m _so_ ready, Tony.”

That brought to Tony’s mind images that were so hot that Tony had to gasp and close his eyes for just a second to regain control. Opening them again, he said, “Sometime you’re going to have to demonstrate just how you got that way for me. But for now, just let me check, okay? For my own peace of mind?”

Steve huffed, but he sounded his normal exasperated, which Tony was going to take as a win. When he went to turn back over, though, Tony stopped him. “Like this,” he said. “I want you to see me.”

Tony wasn’t surprised by the look of happiness on Steve’s face, but then Steve spread his legs wide, canting his hips up, and that knocked out any capability of thought right there. Lowering his slick fingers to Steve’s hole, he slipped one in, and found that Steve was definitely slick, but God, he was still so tight.

The groan that Steve gave went right to Tony’s cock, but Tony maintained enough presence of mind to know that he needed to get Steve looser, or this would be painful. And he didn’t want to cause Steve that kind of pain. So he fingered him slowly, gently, until the grip around his finger relaxed a little, enough to get a second one in.

This time, Steve cried out, his back arching, and Tony knew that he’d managed to press against his prostate. “Good?” he asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Steve answered, and Tony blinked a little in shock. Steve swore very rarely, and the word fuck just hadn’t seemed to be in his vocabulary. But he guessed if there was an appropriate time for it, it was right now.

Two fingers went to three, and then Steve reached down and stilled Tony’s hand, pulling it out of his body. “Steve?”

“Now, Tony,” Steve said, “I want you in me now.”

It would have taken a stronger man than Tony to say no to that, so he applied lube liberally to his cock, and carefully lined up with Steve’s hole. He was nervous, more nervous than he’d been since he was fifteen and doing this for the first time, and his first push wasn’t hard enough to actually slide through the ring of muscle.

“Tony,” Steve said. “Look at me.” Only then did Tony realize that he’d closed his eyes, and he opened them quickly, meeting Steve’s look head-on. “I want this,” Steve said. “And you’re not going to hurt me. Just give it to me.”

Taking a slow breath, Tony tried again, and this time he slid in a little ways. Oh, god, Steve was still so tight around his cock. Keeping his eyes locked on Steve, he pulled back a little, and then pushed deeper. It seemed to take forever to get in all the way, and it didn’t actually matter, because Steve felt _so good_ around him.

Finally, though, he was in, and there was still no sign of pain on Steve’s face. On the contrary, he was breathing hard, his face full of pleasure, and that made Tony relax too.

He slid his hand under Steve’s lower back, lifting up and encouraging him to deepen the curve of his spine. At the same time, he shifted his own hips, trying to hit that spot that would make Steve see stars. He knew he’d hit it when Steve cried out, a sound so full of want and need that it bypassed Tony’s brain entirely and went directly to his balls.

His next thrust in was a little harder, a little deeper, but that seemed to be fine because Steve was meeting him thrust for thrust, sound for sound, and he wasn’t going to last, he _couldn’t_ last, he _had_ to last, at least until Steve came. He needed that like he needed air, like he needed the arc reactor.

Unable to touch Steve himself, not without moving the hand under his back or falling over, he gasped out, “Touch yourself, _please_.”

Steve obeyed with a speed that indicated he’d just been waiting to be told that it was okay. His hand slid over his cock, short strokes right below the head. He was panting, eyes glazed, and Tony knew he was going to come a split second before he did, by the way his whole body clenched tight.

As Steve shot over his fist, Tony kept moving, fucking him through what looked like an incredible orgasm. He wanted to watch, wanted to take the time to congratulate himself on making Steve look like that, but right now all he could think about was how badly he wanted to _come_. “Steve?” he asked, still trying to think about Steve’s needs even when his body didn’t want him to.

“Go on,” Steve slurred out. “Want you to.”

Permission granted, Tony started to move with purpose, chasing his own orgasm with all of his focus. It didn’t take long, another minute or two, and his orgasm ripped through him.

When he could finally move again, he pulled out slow, and collapsed to Steve’s side. He knew logically that he wouldn’t crush him, but still, old habits and all of that. “You okay?” he asked.

Steve didn’t answer. He just held up his hand and made an okay sign, and that made Tony chuckle weakly. It was all he had the energy to do. “Your turn next time,” he said.

This time it was Steve laughing. “I promise not to make you wait that long,” he said.


End file.
